


Mon cheri Kyousuke

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Zenra Otoko to Shibainu Otoko (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Boyfriends, Canon Divergence, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Kyousuke spends the night at Keiji’s and gets a familiar visitor the next morning.
Relationships: Kyousuke Kanze/Keiji Hase, Kyousuke Kanze/Mr. Kanze





	Mon cheri Kyousuke

Kyousuke Kanze began tearing up after their latest case went south with Keiji there for him as he and the rest of MPD Auxiliary Squad having dinner at Keiji’s hotel. Keiji is sitting next to him. He’s 28 and Keiji’s 35.  
“Ugh. Ueeen! Keiji!”  
He hugs Keiji sitting in his lap wrapping his arms around Keiji’s neck crying on his shoulder. Keiji’s arms are around his stomach as Keiji kisses his cheeks and on the mouth too.  
“Ohh, there, there, my lovely Kyousuke...! Let me console you tonight”  
“Mm! Cheer me up!”  
“Let’s go up to my room and we’ll cuddle in bed.”  
“Mm! Yeah.”  
He gets off Keiji’s lap as he holds Keiji’s hand as they take the elevator to the penthouse suite where Keiji lives. In the elevator ride up he hugs Keiji pressing kisses on Keiji’s neck, cheeks and kisses him on the mouth. They stop kissing when they enter the penthouse suite. He and Keiji toe off their dress shoes. He looks around Keiji’s home which he’s seen plenty of times already but remains amazed at how clean it is. They walk into the master bedroom seeing the huge king sized bed, black comfy couch beside it, bedside drawer on the left side, massive TV on the wall, dresser drawer full of Keiji’s clothes; shirts, pants, jeans, socks and underwear. He and Keiji put their cellphones atop the bedside drawer. He called his Papa a while ago telling him about his latest case and how it didn’t end well. His Papa told him he’ll visit the next day to check up on him. 

He turns to face Keiji looking up at him a bit as he’s at least an inch shorter than him. He puts his arms around his neck kissing his neck then cheeks.  
“Keiji, I love you so much. I want you to be my boyfriend.”  
“Haha. I was wondering when we’ll be officially boyfriends. Yes. I’ll be your boyfriend, my lovely Kyousuke. Mon cheri.”  
They start kissing gently and passionately as he is laid down on the couch. Keiji sits by his socked feet putting them on his lap. He moans softly as he feels Keiji massaging his black socked feet. Keiji’s soft strong hands rub his socked feet and he moans out loud when Keiji brings his nose pressing it against his socked feet inhaling the scent.  
“Keiji! Don’t stop!”  
His cock grows as his erection presses against his pants and boxer briefs. He blushes and pants when Keiji removes his socks and licks and sucks on his feet and toes. Keiji’s tongue licks up and down his foot and back to his toes.  
“Keiji. Fuck me please!”  
“I will my lovely Kyousuke!”  
He stands up in front of Keiji as Keiji undresses him till he’s only wearing his red boxer briefs. He looks at Keiji with puppy dog eyes.  
“Can I undress you Keiji?”  
Keiji smiles at him giving him a nod. He gets down on his knees unbuckling Keiji’s belt, unbuttons and unzips his pants pulling them off. He removes Keiji’s black socks, then sits on his lap removing his suit jacket and dress shirt and tie leaving Keiji wearing just a pair of tight black briefs. He kisses Keiji as he feels Keiji’s warm, strong arms around his stomach. Their bodies and covered cocks rubbing against each other. Keiji stands up with him in his arms; he wraps his legs around Keiji’s stomach. He is laid gently on the bed by Keiji as Keiji lays on top of him kissing again. They remove their underwear. Keiji grabs a bottle of lube and a condom. He gets into position lifting up his legs exposing his ass to Keiji’s hard leaking cock. He licks his lips at the thought of sucking Keiji’s cock dripping with cum. He shivers a bit at the lube on the asshole. He watches as Keiji puts on the condom then lube. He groans when Keiji slides his cock inside him. He moans crying out Keiji’s name as Keiji thrusts into him pounding away going faster by the minute.  
“Oh god my lovely Kyousuke. You look beautiful mon cheri!”  
“Keiji! Keiji! Keiji! I’m about to cum!”  
“Cum for me Kyousuke.”  
He stops stroking his erect cock as cum shoots out landing on his chest.  
“Atta boy.”  
“Keiji. Thank you!”  
“I’m give you a treat!”  
Keiji trusts once more as he cums in the condom then pulls out. He sees Keiji sitting cross legged and has the condom full of his own cum in his right hand. Keiji lays next to him on his right side dangling the condon of cum over his face. He opens his mouth as Keiji lets his cum land onto his tongue. He happily swallows Keiji’s cum licking his lips afterwards to get all of it. Keiji gets on top of him again with his cock and ass above his head. He leans up to lick Keiji’s slight hairy ass then sucks and licks on Keiji’s cock and balls. He swallows Keiji’s second load of cum grinning afterwards.  
His hair is being ruffled by Keiji making him laugh.  
“My lovely Kyousuke. You love swallowing my cum, don’t cha!”  
“Yes.”  
He rests his head on Keiji’s sweaty muscular chest wrapping his arms around him too. He yawns as he’s starting to fall asleep.  
“Keiji. I love you. Papa...”  
He falls asleep in Keiji’s warm embrace with a smile on his face. 

He wakes up the next morning gazing up at Keiji’s sleeping face. He gives him a kiss on the cheek before getting off the bed and goes to pee. After that he brushes him tooth with one of Keiji’s toothbrushes. He returns to the bedroom watching Keiji’s sleep and blushes at how handsomely sexy his boyfriend is. He hears the elevator and hears someone walking inside Keiji’s home. He puts on his red boxer briefs and goes into the wide, spacious living room and he’s surprised to see his Papa standing there holding a duffle bag on his left hand. He sees Papa’s black shoes by his and Keiji’s. His Papa has salt and pepper hair now, dark brown eyes, slight mustache and beard. His Papa has tan skin, and he’s a tall, handsome man in the late 40s specifically 49 years old. His Papa has a red and beige button down short sleeve shirt, dark brown pants, gray belt and light brown socks.

Kyousuke runs up to Papa jumping into his arms, wrapping his arms around Papa’s neck and legs around Papa’s stomach.  
“Papa...”  
He cries on Papa’s shoulder as he feels Papa’s hands caressing his hair.  
“Kyousuke, my sweet boy. Papa’s here to make you feel better!”  
He stops crying as he kisses Papa’s cheeks then a kiss on the mouth as he and Papa share a heated, gentle kiss. Papa sets him down on his feet.  
“Kyou, my sweet boy.”  
Papa wipes his tears away.  
“W-what are you doing here? Did Keiji call you, Papa?”  
“Kyoaki and Keiji called last night before you did telling me what happened. And I came to see you as soon as I could.”  
“I want you to meet Keiji in person, Papa. Keiji and I are boyfriends now and I really love him!”  
“Oh. I guess you don’t love your Papa as much anymore.”  
“No. I love Keiji just as much as you Papa.”  
He looks at Papa’s amused expression and Papa ruffles his hair affectionately making him laugh.  
“Haha I’m kidding my sweet boy. Does he make you happy, Kyou?!”  
“Papa, he does. Keiji makes me happy.”  
“Well, I’m glad.”  
He and Papa walk inside Keiji’s bedroom finding him already dressed in his black suit. Keiji is sitting on the bed putting on his dress socks.  
“Papa, this is Keiji. Keiji, this is my Papa.”  
Keiji approaches them. Kyousuke watches as Papa and Keiji shake each other hands and giving each other kisses on the cheeks and then a short passionate kiss on the mouth. He blushes as he watched Papa and Keiji kiss each other. He and Keiji share a short heated kiss.  
“I’ll be back at six. Have fun with your Papa, mon cheri. My lovely Kyousuke!”  
Keiji leaves putting on his dress shoes then getting into the elevator leaving him and Papa in his boyfriend’s home. 

Kyousuke and his Papa sit on the couch with his head on Papa’s lap. Papa is caressing his hair with his left hand. He closes his eyes remembering he and Papa had sex together when he was 18 years old then. He always found Papa handsome and attractive. He and Papa had sex every now and then for the past ten years. He remembers when he told Keiji about having his first time with Papa. They were in bed and he told Keiji everything that happened; Keiji was stroking his cock while hearing his story.  
“How about you go take a shower, then we can get breakfast then lunch!”  
“Yes Papa.”  
He kisses Papa’s cheek then gets off the couch and goes into the bathroom to shower. While in the shower; Kyousuke strokes his cock with his right hand as he fantasizes about his Papa. He shouts his Papa’s name as he cums. He washes up with soap and shampoo. He gets dressed in the clothes he wore last night. He holds Papa’s hand as they get into the elevator as they enter the hotel’s restaurant eating breakfast and later lunch together. After lunch, Kyousuke and his Papa head to his apartment. He gets a change of clothes putting the clothes in a small duffel bag. He strips out of his work clothes and puts on a red t-shirt with black lining, blue jeans, gray belt, white briefs and socks and black shoes. 

Afterwards, Kyousuke and his Papa go to have dinner together with Keiji meeting up with them after he finished work. They are and drank for a while before returning to Keiji’s home. They toe off their shoes once out of the elevator and go into Keiji’s bedroom. Keiji loosens his tie and lays on his bed with his legs crossed and a grin on his face.  
“My lovely Kyousuke. I wouldn’t mind you and your Papa having sex tonight as long as I could watch mon cheri.”  
He turns and looks up at Papa’s face seeing a smile on his face.  
“I want to have sex with you Papa. Can Keiji watch?”  
Papa nods at him and he kisses Papa on the mouth before getting down on his knees in front of Papa. He removes Papa’s socks, then stands back up removing his shirt showing off Papa’s slight hairy chest. He removes Papa’s pants revealing Papa’s maroon briefs. He pulls the maroon briefs down Papa’s legs. He licks his lips at he would never tire of seeing Papa’s big cock and full balls. He lets himself get undressed by Papa from top to bottom. He sees that Keiji undressed and began stroking his cock. He and Papa lay on the bed and start kissing and touching each other’s cock which are leaking pre-cum. He hears Keiji’s moans and grunts as he continues to kiss his Papa. He and Papa get in the 69 position sucking each other’s cock and he feels Papa’s fingers in his hole going in and out. He hears Keiji says, “Oh god. Mon cheri. It’s fucking hot seeing you and your Papa sucking each other’s cocks. Go on and fuck your Papa, Kyousuke.”

He and Papa stop sucking each other off and get in position. Papa has his legs up exposing his ass. He slides a condom on his cock then lubes his own cock then Papa’s ass. He slides his cock into Papa after seeing Papa’s lust filled gaze. He thrusts into Papa as he fucks him going faster by the minute. Papa strokes himself at a slow pace as he fucks him. Keiji is panting as he cums and the cum lands on his own chest. Keiji kneels beside them as Keiji kisses him before pulling away. He blushes and moans as he watches Keiji and Papa kissing passionately. Keiji and Papa stop kissing and Keiji strokes his cock again. He cums as he thrusts once more into Papa then pulls out. He lays on top of Papa as they kiss. Papa flips them over so he’s on the bottom as he looks up at Papa. He watches Papa put a condom on then lube. He shivers and moans as he feels Papa’s inside his ass, thrusting fast. He and Papa kiss as his Papa pounds into him till Papa hits his climax shooting his load of cum in the cum. Papa pulls out tossing out the condom full of cum. Papa lays next to him putting his arms around him. He pulls Keiji closer to them so that he’s laying between Keiji and Papa.  
“Did you enjoy the show, Keiji?!”  
“Yes sir, Mr. Kanze. Watching you and Kyousuke was erotic and thrilling!”  
“Keiji. Papa. I love you both so much!”  
“Love you too mon cheri.”  
“Love you too my sweet boy!”

Kyousuke lays in bed with Keiji on his left side and Papa on his right side, the three of them naked and sweaty and sticky. He goes to sleep peacefully being cuddled by his boyfriend and his Papa.


End file.
